Captive
by Susannah Lynne
Summary: Brennan's kidnapped and Booth comes to her rescue. Rated M for language.


DISCLAIMER: Brennan and Booth aren't mine.

**Captive**

"I don't mean anything to him" she sputtered as if she'd run a marathon. Her arms and legs were both unbearably painful but she wouldn't give this sicko any satisfaction.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" he yelled following promptly with a slap across her face.

Whether insanity started to sink in, she wasn't sure, but she burst out into laughter at the absurdity at it all.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" He was even angrier now. This kidnapping hadn't turned out how he hoped. He was hoping to have that Seeley Booth in her place instead already. He would have gotten the wonderful colourful photo's he sent him of his dear Bones. Maybe she's actually telling the truth and she doesn't mean anything to him. But they seemed so close when he watched them through the diner window.

"You!" she replied breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Well, let's see if you find this funny......"

..........................................................

Booth couldn't sit still. Not since the first set of photo's arrived. He couldn't believe that she was taken. He slammed his fist into the nearest wall. The whole reason for this stupid line was so she wouldn't be used and hurt like this. He was going to like taking out this sick mother fucker.

His mobile started ringing breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Booth"

"We found her."

Booth ran out to his SUV while talking on his mobile. Before ending the call he quickly replied "Hodges, thank you."

"Just bring her back to us safe and sound." Hodgins replied but Booth had already hanged up.

....................................................

"What? Got nothing to say now hey? Ain't as funny is it?" he sneered in her face as he pushed the cigar into her thigh. Brennan refused to scream. She would not give him that satisfaction. She could smell her flesh burning and bit on her tongue harder, tasting blood.

"You know I thought Booth would have shown up by now. Maybe you don't mean anything to him at all."

"I don't, I already told you that." She spat in his face. Specks of her blood now scattered over his face. He immediately stepped back and wiped his face. "Fucking bitch!" She would have laughed but couldn't, she felt extremely weak and could only lean against her upright arm as she tried to regulate her breathing.

He grabbed a knife from his table before walking towards her and standing at her back. He roughly pulled her head back by the hair making her involuntarily yelp by the sudden movement. He ran the knife slowly against her neck then down her chest. Brennan tried to keep her breathing as smooth as possible so as to not show fear. She learnt early on that he derives sick pleasure from her screams and if she did her torture would be harder. She closed her eyes and tried to think of happier times, times that she spent with Booth. He may not love her but it didn't mean that she didn't love him. She knew she wasn't his type. He seemed to go for the tall leggy blonde. Something she definitely wasn't.

The knife suddenly tugged at her shirt breaking her out of her thoughts. He cut her shirt straight down the front exposing her black lace bra. Her breathing more noticeable by her heaving breasts. He ran the knife slowly up her breasts, taunting her while he spoke again.

"He's stupider then I thought if he never got himself some of this. Tsk tsk. What a waste." She could feel his breath against her neck as he peered over her shoulder watching his movements. She'd rather he stuck the cigar in her thigh again then have him this close to her.

.....................................................

Booth turned off his siren as he neared the factory. He couldn't risk the bastard hearing him. He jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. Thankfully the other agents were nearby as he wasn't going to wait for backup to arrive. Adrenalin pumped through his veins as he checked his gun again and proceeded inside.

.........................................................

Brennan kept her eyes closed as he lightly ran the knife over her body, tensing when he slowed down. She kept her thoughts on Booth. If she was going to die he was the last person she wanted to be thinking about. Tears started to silently fall from her eyes, but not because he suddenly tugged her head back, but because she realised she would probably never see Booth again.

The knife was now at her neck and he could feel it starting to pierce her skin. He was going to slit her throat.

_BANG_

She heard the knife drop as soon as she heard the shot. Her head fell forward as his grip on her hair stopped.

"Booth" was all she could manage to whisper as tears fell in earnest now.

"It's ok Bones, you're safe, I'm here". She heard his reply as he ran to her.

"Booth"

"I'm here, you're safe." His voice was heaven to her ears. She slowly opened her eyes looking at him for the first time in two days.

"You look like shit". His suit was crumpled and he hadn't shaved. He looked tired.

Booth laughed "Thanks" he said but his laughter died as he slowly freed her arms. They were stiff from being in that position for so long so Booth gently massaged her shoulders as he lowered them. As soon as she could comfortably move them she lunged towards Booth nearly overbalancing him in her haste.

"Whoa, I've got you."

The End

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Please be gentle... this is my first FanFic!


End file.
